Hamburgers and Tea
by RequiemForTheWolves
Summary: Self-assigned challenge for UsUk drabbles, fluffs, and other fics as such. Cannon and AU's , basically just variety and cavities and random seriousness everywhere. Rated T for insurance, possible yaoi, and language.


**So, this is a one-shot collection that I plan to do off of a challenge that I sort of just assigned to myself. I really wanted an idea to write about for these guys, but I haven't gotten anything yet that has enough of a drive for me to be really excited about it, so I decided just to do this. I was dying to write, so...yea.**

**The challenge is that while I was out at the Earth day festival down town where I live, I carried a note book around with me and jotted down anything that I thought could be used in a one-shot. I've got some pretty cute results along with more serious one, so I'm pretty happy about it. I'll also be combining ones sometimes, especially if they're very similar. **

**If anyone else wants to try it out when they're either at an event or just in town then I welcome you to do it!**

* * *

_**Labyrinth **_

Arthur would forever curse himself if he let Alfred die. It was all his damn fault, losing track of the American as they stumbled through the many twists and turns that the stone walls held, searching desperately for an escape. It was so easy to lose sight of him though, make one wrong move and you find yourselves on two completely different corridors, no way of knowing where the other went.

It didn't help that Alfred was injured either. The blond hadn't been able to keep up with him well what with the long gash trailing down his thigh, the only thing keeping the blood from leaking onto the stone floors and leaving a trail being that they had ripped up some of his jacket and were able to tie it around his leg. The smell of the red liquid still hung around him in an almost nauseating way, so strong that even Arthur could catch wafts of it with his dull human nose.

The sun was starting to set, elongating the shadows that had before clung to the sky high walls. Soon it would be dark, and the Englishman would have to rely solely on the dim light that the stars and moon provided, being just enough so that he didn't run headlong into a wall. He would have to move slower then, unable to rush in fear of tripping on uneven ground or scattered bones that littered the hellish like place from those who did not find their way out.

He had just found a way out too! Having become over-joyed at finding the exit he had almost left…before realizing that his companion was no longer beside him. He had gone too fast, or walked in a different direction without the other man noticing. How long had Alfred even been gone? There was no way to tell, and with danger lurking around every corner of the labyrinth, it would be impossible to call out to his friend without letting everything else in the maze know where he was. He had been forced to retrace his steps then, not knowing if he would ever see the exit again, but knowing that he couldn't leave without the person that he cared for the most. The one who had risked his own life to save his, and was now paying dearly for it with each drop of blood that seeped from his skin.

A roar erupted from somewhere in the maze, that somewhere being not too far behind Arthur. The cry couldn't be recognized as any documented animal, instead being a mix of quite a few. It meant only one thing to all in the labyrinth's depths though: the beast had killed; the very beast that kept everyone on their toes, everyone constantly running in fear.

The blond boy picked up his pace, sprinting aimlessly through his prison now, though the only thing on his mind at the moment being to put as much distance between himself and the beast. As soon as he was sure that he was safe enough, he would get around to praying that the one killed wasn't Alfred, and continuing his never ending search for him.

* * *

…**Well that was easy. That was like what, 6 paragraphs? Sort of pathetic when I think about it, but I did seem to avoid dialog, and I kind of expected these to be short anyways. So, there's my first one-shot, extremely short, but I hope to update often, so let's just see how that turns out, shall we?**

**Remember: reviews = more of a drive to update. Just reminding you is all~**

**Thx 4 reading!**


End file.
